


Man-whore

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Man-whore

I smiled when I saw the caller ID, and I knew he could hear it in my voice when I answered. “Why hello there, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Hello darling. I hope I’m not disturbing you. Are you busy this evening?”

“For you? I’m free.” I plopped down on the couch. “How long are you in town?”

“A week.”

“A whole week this time! And will I be your lucky designated female companion during that period?” I teased.

“Naturally. But I do hope that’s not jealousy I hear, love,” he chuckled.

“Nonsense. I’m not the jealous type. Besides, I don’t call myself your New York girl for nothing, I know you’re just like those sailors who have one in every port.”

“Not  _every_ port,” he said, his voice low. “Listen, I have this… thing tonight… but I was wondering if you’d like to come by the hotel after. We’ll order room service, get a nice bottle of wine…”

“… then fuck our brains out?”

“Ah, you read me like a poem.”

“There’s a reason you keep me in your contact list, Tom. Text me the details, I’ll be there.”

It was August, so that evening I decided on a simple cotton sundress with nude, lacy lingerie. With Tom I felt comfortable enough that I no longer felt the need to impress him – this ritual was like a pressure release valve we turned whenever he happened to be in the city. We could just get together for pleasant company and (obviously) lots of orgasms.

_What more did you need in life, anyway?_

I knocked on his hotel room door and heard him shout, “Coming!”

He greeted me, as per usual, naked except for a towel hanging around his slim hips. He pulled me in and gave me a deep kiss.

“You look lovely,” he said, smiling.

“And you look… comfortable.”

“Come on in.” The door closed behind me, and he threw the towel on the floor before laying on the bed in his altogether, stretching his lean frame across the mattress.

“Tom, why don’t you just give up clothes entirely and become a nudist?” I suggested as I threw my purse down and hopped onto the bed next to him.

He let out that low laugh. “God, could you imagine? Honestly I think I’d prefer it, but I feel like Luke and my prospective employers might see it as a potential liability.”

“That, and you might cause spontaneous fangirl combustion once they catch a glimpse of that monster living between your legs.”

He grinned and licked his lips before flipping off the TV. “So, dinner?”

“Starving.”

We ordered room service and used the time to catch up. He updated me on his family and a few prospective films on the horizon; I told him that I’d been working on my latest novel and hoped to have it released by the end of the next year.

“Will you send me a signed copy?” he asked.

“I always do, don’t I?”

“I do so enjoy bragging about my famous friends.” He leaned over and kissed me. “God, I missed you.”

I laughed. “Look, you silvertongued devil, you’ve already succeeded in getting into my pants. No need to ham it up.”

“Come on now. I’m being serious. I love all my girls.” He lay back on the pillow, a sly smile playing across his face while a faraway look glinted in his eye. I hit him playfully with the pillow.

“You know, you’d give some of your fans the vapors if they knew how much of a man-whore you really are.”

“A man-whore?” he said, cocking an eyebrow. “Now, that’s not fair. I just… enjoy the company of women.”

I laughed out loud. “Right. Come on, Tom, you play the proper British gentleman in interviews but there are some of us out there who know how much of a slut you really are.”

He threw his hands up and shrugged, the slightest flush coloring his cheeks as he laughed. “What can I say? I enjoy life. Besides, who says I can’t be a proper British gentleman who also likes to go balls-deep when the situation calls for it?”

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

“And moreover,” he said, rolling onto his side to stare up at me, “what does it say about you that you’re sleeping with a man-whore?”

“It says I like my orgasms. Man-whores are good in bed,” I replied. “You know, I never asked – is there a name for your harem? The Hiddleston Collective? Hiddlebangers?”

“No, no. You’re all quite special. I couldn’t lump you all into one group.”

“Ever think you’ll settle down?” I moved my tray onto the desk and curled up next to him.

“Of course I will. Just not yet.” He pulled me closer, one hand playing against my breast. “Not while I still have treasures like you to keep me happy.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” I muttered, planting a kiss on his bare chest.

“Now,” he said, matter-of-factly, “it occurs to me that you are still clothed, whereas I am completely without. There seems to be… an imbalance there. Shall we remedy that?”

I grinned and hopped off the bed. I yanked the dress up over my head and quickly stripped off my undergarments. His gaze raked over my naked form and he reached down to stroke himself languidly, his cock already hardening.

“So, Mr. Hiddleston… what do you have in store for us tonight?”

He gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. “At the risk of sounding a bit dull, I think I’m in the mood for some rather straight-up, vanilla sex.”

I pulled a face. “Aw, you know I only hang around you for the kinks.”

“Well, I am a bit tired. And we do have all week.”

“You have a point.” I crawled over the bed on my hands and knees and planted a burning kiss on his mouth. “As long as we don’t make a habit out of it.”

“Why would we ever do a thing like that?” He pushed himself up on his forearms and met my lips with his, his kisses passionate but soft, his tongue darting out to entangle itself in mine. I reached down and grazed my hand over his length, swirling my fingers in the wetness at his tip before gripping him firmly and working my hand up and down. He let out a soft moan into my mouth before I began to trail kisses around to his ear and then down his jawline before reaching his neck. I straddled him, still working his shaft while using my other hand to trace circles around his nipples. He ran one hand through my hair and kneaded one of my breasts with his other; I sucked at his shoulder before nipping lightly. He gasped and reached around to cup my ass in those big hands.

“Oh, now… this I’ve definitely missed,” he said, his breath tickling my ear as he squeezed.

“It’s missed you, too,” I replied, giving my ass a little shake and giggling. He gripped tighter, massaging and kneading the soft flesh there. “Maybe later this week the two of you could get reacquainted.”

“I’d like that,” he growled, suddenly sitting up and pulling me closer. I braced my hands on his chest as he took his cock in hand and slowly, agonizingly, stroked just the tip up and down my entrance. “Nice and wet for me, aren’t you?”

“You know I can’t resist that British accent,” I whispered, letting my eyes fall closed as I savored the sensations. He circled the head right around my clit and I let out a low moan. “Talk to me, Tom. Tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

“Darling, I’m going to keep teasing you like this, with my fingers, with my cock…”

“Bastard…”

“… but then I’m going to push myself into you, hard, as deep as I can possibly go, and I’m going to let you ride me from there. I’m going to lay back and watch those magnificent tits bounce while I rub your clit…”

“Ah, thank you for that…”

“… then when you finally come, you’ll see stars. Then we’ll flip so I’m on top and I’ll pound into you, hard and fast…”

“Nice…”

“… and then right before I finish, I’m going to pull out so I can come all over those beautiful tits.”

“Hot,” I breathed.

He continued to tease me, the head of his cock dipping just slightly inside of me before he pulled it out again, and his kisses grew deeper, his tongue matching his movements against my cunt. His fingers dipped below and he began stroking my clit, setting a slow, torturous rhythm. I bucked against his hand and scratched my fingers down his back as I grew wetter under his touch.

He began to move against me a bit more insistently, introducing a little more of his cock inside my slick folds before pulling out again. I felt myself start to stretch at the welcome intrusion, the friction making me writhe against him. I tried to push myself down but he stilled, leaving me frustrated, desperately wanting more.

“So… are you ready, darling?” he whispered.

“Tom, you’d better fuck me now before I finish the job myself,” I growled.

That was all he needed. He slammed me down on his cock, hard, and I let out an animalistic cry as I felt him completely fill me. Then he slowly laid back, one hand still playing with my clit; his pupils were blown dark with lust as he watched me.

I began to grind my hips slightly as I adjusted to his size, undulating carefully while his gaze remained focused on where we were conjoined. I pulled up a bit, then pushed back down;  _God, he felt amazing_. It didn’t take long before I was riding him, hard, bouncing on his cock as though my life depended on it. His ministrations against my clit continued unabated and I could feel my orgasm approaching.

“Tom, I’m going to come,” I hissed through gritted teeth.

“Yes… let me see you come… come for me, you gorgeous girl,” he groaned, his fingers moving even faster against me. The tension that had been building in my belly finally exploded, rocking through me and sending jolts of electricity throughout my body as I tensed and released on top of him. He sat up just in time to catch me as I fell forward, then – true to his word – he flipped me onto my back and began fucking me hard, trying to find his own release.

His rhythm suddenly stuttered; he bucked into me once, twice, then let out an anguished cry before pulling out and stroking his cock frantically. I pushed myself up and offered him my breasts. His features were positively tortured as he moaned his release and his hot come shot onto me, covering my tits. He tried to catch his breath while I locked eyes with him; then, I ran a finger over my breasts, gathering up some of what he had spilled. His gaze followed me hungrily as I licked his come off my hand.

He continued to stare at me for another minute before collapsing onto his side.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered. “That was… Jesus Christ.”

I leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissues to clean myself off. “You know, Tom,” I said, unable to contain my giggle, “I have to say… ‘vanilla sex’ with you is really a lot hotter than it is with most of the men I’ve been with.”

He chuckled into the pillow. “Must be all that man-whoring I’ve done, darling,” he replied, smacking my ass. “They say experience is the best teacher.”

“Mmm.” I lay back down, nestling into his side as his breathing finally slowed. “Well… I think there’s something to that.”

“Let’s sleep.” He kissed my forehead. “And I think tomorrow I’d really like to take you up on that offer of a reintroduction to your magnificent ass.”

“That can be arranged,” I mumbled, finally letting my exhaustion take over as I slipped off in his arms.


End file.
